scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Verbally Inescapable/Two new characters!
*looks up to you from body wrapped in duct tape* Uh... help? I've had this idea for a little while, a character that can manipulate time from the future. I'm not quite sure... how Heidi Shauntel O'Donal can go through time but she's not the doctor, perhaps her watch glitched the fuck out... actually that sounds great, let's go with that XD this is why we can't own Apple watches. Well, I think Heidi's gonna be a bit more on the girly side, she's kinda average, even a little boring (she braids sections of her hair when she's bored damnit) but she's pretty smart and can think up of great comebacks in seconds although she says them with no bite. Heidi'd be around 18 and be about 171cm despite being very thin. This is the character I need most help on, I need a design and a little more backstory. But, the other character is a 17-year-old girl called Hanna Forgacs (pronounced fo-eh-gach or something, the r is really quiet... it's Hungarian for splinters and an actual surname (but it's missing the funy symbol above the a, do not write it with the symbol)). Hanna is Heidi's best friend of 13 years and a little before this story happens, they started dating because homosexual is best sexual. She's kinda inspired by Chloe from Life is Strange, and Heidi is also kinda inspired by Max... and Homura from Madoka Magica... Anyway, Hanna has hair dyed a purple-red at the roots which fades to a pure red, it's short and cut pretty badly just below the shoulders and often over her left shoulder, she also has bright hazel eyes and pale skin. She's semi-fit and around 165cm but has a pudgy belly, yay for pudgy bellies! She's actually pretty active but I guess she negates it with her laziness. She wears kinda punk clothes like camo pants and jeans, tank tops, but she prefers zip-up hoodies over leather jackets. She also has an old-ish brown bag that she keeps a load of stuff in, she somehow managed to shove a bike in there once... I think she's a pokemon trainer. As for personality, she's pretty sassy (she's got some biting insults although most contain swearing) but is really caring, kinda a mix between tsundere and deredere if that helps. She's a real teen, except a lot happier, she's carefree and laid-back a lot of the time, she even hollers at guys for fun. Now the story.. if they're gonna be a part of the anime, this would be how they're introduced. Heidi figures out she's got the power, "how?" you ask? You should suggest something! That'd be good! Well anyway, the two were sitting on a hill when they start wondering what the Earth was like years ago - wait, lemme rephrase that, centuries ago. In the world that these two are living in, it's the futuristic world that everyone dreamed of but with a lot more greenery and things seeming to be changing every day, where people seem to have finally gotten it. Heidi wished she had been there when it was all... y'know. And her watch glitched and... she ended up in the SH era. Basically, she screws herself until she learns how to get back to her precious Hanna. Why they're gay? Well, most homosexuals are portrayed sooo badly in movies and especially games, and! Because it's sweet. Thank you for reading and any help you give me! Category:Blog posts